


saving and praising

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Drowning, F/F, First Meetings, Little Mermaid Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Fleur dives down into the water, immediately taking action as she secures her arms around the drowning girls’ waist, hauling her upwards with several propelling kicks to her tail. Her urgency is immense, she needs this one to live.Fleur cradles her in her arms, reaching the surface and breaking free, keeping the girls’ head above water as she zooms to the shore, unable to remember the last time she swam this fast.As soon as she reaches it, she drops her off on the sand, pressing down on her stomach a couple times and retreating as soon as she coughs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 23/28 !!! all caught up now

Fleur dives down into the water, immediately taking action as she secures her arms around the drowning girls’ waist, hauling her upwards with several propelling kicks to her tail. Her urgency is immense, she needs this one to live.

Fleur cradles her in her arms, reaching the surface and breaking free, keeping the girls’ head above water as she zooms to the shore, unable to remember the last time she swam this fast.

As soon as she reaches it, she drops her off on the sand, pressing down on her stomach a couple times and retreating as soon as she coughs.

The girl wretches, turning over to expel sea water from her stomach, wiping her mouth afterwards. Her frizzy hair starts to dry at her sides, and she pushes it over her shoulder, her dark skin lightly coated with a thin layer of water. She glances around, her eyes squinting to find her savior, and Fleur allows them to land on herself.

The girl blinks once she sees Fleur’s tail poking out of the water, rubbing her eyes in disbelief. She lets out a soft gasp, and the French mermaid cracks a tiny smile.

“Did you save me?” She asks, her voice hoarse as she starts to cough again. Fleur wishes she could pack her back and assist her, but she doesn’t dare attempt to go on land.

“What’s your name?” She inquires once she’s recovered momentarily.

“Fleur.” The mermaid replies, smiling fully now.

“My name’s Hermione. Thank you for saving me.” Hermione says earnestly, crawling forward to the edge of the water and not caring how it splashes up on her already drenched clothing. Fleur feels a strong sense of fondness because of this.

“Why… Why did you save me?” Hermione questions, tipping her head to the side adorably. 

“Why wouldn’t I? Wouldn’t you?” Fleur doesn’t give her a straight answer, raising her eyebrows, and Hermione immediately nods.

“Are you feeling better?”

Hermione nods gratefully, holding her hand out with no hesitation.

Fleur pauses, her mouth twisting into a slight pout, and Hermione’s eyebrows scrunch up.

Fleur sighs, reaching out to place her hand in hers, and to her surprise, Hermione doesn’t recoil from the scales on it. Instead she does the exact opposite, looks at it with slight and polite fascination, interlacing their fingers after a second.

Hermione crawls forward, her free hand sinking into the water and below the depths of the sand, leaning forward to press a kiss to Fleur’s cheek. Her skin is normally cold, but it heats up some.

“Thank you.” She says again softly, and the calls of Hermione’s name sound behind her.

Fleur dips back into the sea, pulling her hand away, but not after shooting one more glance over her shoulder at the girl she saved.


End file.
